At Trails End-Part II
by StockAgent
Summary: A short, one shot, multi cross over. McLeod's Daughters, Blue Heelers, Water Rats and a touch of Police Rescue thrown in.


At Trails End: Part II, this is a bit of a short crossover. Thought I'd do this for a laugh. So the characters featured will come from:

**McLeod's Daughters, Blue Heelers, Water Rats &amp; Police Rescue. All characters (with the exception of Heath Beresford) are not property of mine but those that created the programs. This is a fanfiction that belongs to me, any incidents that reflect real life of persons living or otherwise is unintentional.**

_Gungellan-Police Station_

Frank Da Costa sat down and combed through the contents of an old case file. There had to be something more to this, why had the eye witness named Heath Beresford? What could she have gained from it all? He looked down at the list of previous addresses that Heath had given him. He decided to check Heath out completely first, just to make sure he was sound at least. He dialled the first number, the station and Widgeree, and got the answering machine. It gave him another number to try.

"Mount Thomas Police, Constable Parrish speaking."

"Ah yeah G'day, its Sergeant Frank Da Costa here from Gungellan Police."

"G'day Frank, what can I do for you?"

"Could I speak to your officer in charge please?"

"Sure just a sec."

"Senior Sergeant Tom Croydon speaking."

"G'day Senior Sergeant, its sergeant Frank Da Costa from Gungellan speaking."

"Yes Sergeant, what can I do for you?"

"I'm ringing looking into the background of a bloke I think used to be in your area? Beresford, Heath Beresford."

"Name rings a bell, I'll pass you over to Detective Hasham, if anyone will know him, it'll be P.J."

"Thanks."

"PJ Hasham, speaking Frank, you want to know about Heath Beresford?"

Yes please, was he a decent sort of a bloke?"

"He was okay, he had a troubled past, was in an orphanage after burning his parents' house down. Got into strife in Sydney, Manly mostly from memory. He used to drink at the Steam Packet when he first came to town, which is pretty rough, then he changed to the Imperial and never had any trouble, Chris would be able to fill you in further on that. Otherwise, I'll pass you back through to Evan Jones or Tess Gallager, they are our General Duties guys and they may know something I don't."

After talking to both, Frank hung up the phone, nothing major there, except a lead that he may have lived in Sydney for a brief time. But for now, he would have another things to attend to.

Chapter 2

Frank sat back in the office at 10:00AM the next day, picking up the phone he dialled again.

"Manly Detectives, Firorelli speaking."

"Ah G'day Detective, its Sargent Frank Da Costa here from Gungellan."

"Gday Frank, whats happening."

"Looking into a bloke, Beresford, Heath Beresford."

"Names familiar, I seem to recall we did pick him up once or twice, but handed him over to the Water Police as they were already running a case on him. That being said that was nearly 15 years ago."

"That's great, look thanks Ill give the Water Police a try."

"No worries, ask for Holloway, Also I know Steve McLintock over at Rescue plucked him out of a sticky situation once also."

"Thanks." Frank was beaming as he hung up the phone, it was all pointing back to years ago when as a troubled youth, after being in a state run orphanage who could blame him? Again he reached for the phone.

"Sydney Water Police, Constable Johnson speaking."

"Good morning, Could I speak to a fellow by the name of Holloway please?"

"One moment."

"Goldstein." A woman's voice came down the line.

"Sorry, I was looking for a bloke called Holloway."

"Yeah he'll be here in a sec,"

"No worries, I'm Frank Da Costa from Gungellan Police."

"G'day Frank, that's a laugh, Holloways name is Frank also, I'll pass you over. Hey Frank! Its Frank!" She said roaring with laughter.

"Frank Holloway."

"Frank Da Costa, Gungellan Police."

"G'day Frank! What's the good word?"

"Looking into a bloke you might know, Beresford, Heath Beresford."

"Ol Heathey Beresford! Jeez I haven't seen him in years, last I had heard he went straight, just before his 18th he vanished, into thin air. Keeping his nose clean?"

"Yeah on my turf, but I think that there was more to the house burning thing."

"Yeah could be, after all you hear things in the job." Holloway said.

"Yeah, state lines don't mean much."

"Nah! Nah, that's true, I did work with Rescue once to pull him out of jeopardy. Ah talk to either Bill Adams or Steve McLintock."

"Thanks Frank, appreciate it."

"No worries."

Frank hung up the phone and looked at Rachel, she was about to say something when Jeff Hawker walked in.

"Holloway, Goldstein, my office. Now."

"Hang on Jeff, I'm getting a coffee and having a fag." Frank said.

"I said now Frank." Hawker said in a low growl before he walked from the office.

"Here we bloody go again!" They both mused.

Back at Gungellan, Frank phoned the Police Rescue unit in Sydney, he had spoken to Bill Adams, he didn't know of the name, neither did Mickey. They would ask around, they assured, and if anything came to light, they would let him know.

Frank put the phone down, he happened to leaf through the file once more, he found a sheet of paper that he had previously overlooked, and it was an eye witness statement. The name on it was clear, Heaths suspicions were correct, there were inconsistencies between the statement and the Court transcript. That's hadn't been picked up by the OPP or by the defending lawyers. It had been a fit up all along. Frank reached for the phone, dialling Drovers Run, he left a message for Heath to come and see him as soon as he could. All hell was about to break loose, Frank just hoped that Gungellan was ready.

**_FIN_**

**This concludes Part II, a short, one shot multi crossover. We will return with Part III.**


End file.
